The use of bubble machines is well known in the art and is desired for a variety of different reasons. One is for the novel effect that attracts instant attention for use intermittently in discos. In can be used, for instance, with a rotating mirror ball, so common and popular in many discos. The impact to the viewer is best when the colored lights from the mirror ball are enhanced with colorful bubbles from the machine entering the dance floor area in the vicinity of the mirror ball. Another use of such machines is as amusement devices, which are particularly appealing to young children. Also, such machines are readily adapted to use for advertising purposes. For instance, a particular bubble machine can be enclosed within an enlarged replica of a drinking glass or the like, and made to simulate an effervescent beverage.
Bubble machines of various types are known. They have provided for carrying films of liquid adapted to form bubbles through a current of air so that bubbles are formed from the liquid, but these are provided as separate units or are comparatively complicated so that they are not adapted for universal use. Bubble machines of this type, generally have a bath of bubble forming liquid, a source of air for making the bubble, and a disk with holes in the outer portion thereof in a circle. As the disk turns, different individual openings are filled with the film and the air blowing through the openings then forms these films into bubbles. These have been both manually and motor operated.